The reading of NPU
by Scheffelman
Summary: see inside for summary.


**Hello all. I've read two stories that were written as reading stories for Uzumaki Crossover's Naruto: Prince of the Underworld story so I wanted to do my own. Uzumaki Crossover, my friend, at least I hope we're friends, I hope you don't hate me for doing this without your permission but I did ask for it and never hear back from you.**

 _ **Summary: The Olympians were having their annual Winter Solstice meeting three years before the start of Lightning Thief when Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Thalia (Hunter), and Chiron appear. The Fates appear talking about other dimensions and universes while holding a book about such topic. The book doesn't have a title and is explained by the Fates that until the reason is shown that the title won't be shown. There will be people from the book that will appear throughout the story.**_

 **This will span all four NPU stories by Uzumaki Crossover.**

"Talking outside of book."

' _Thinking outside of book.'_

" **Talking inside of book."**

 _ **Thinking/letters inside of book.**_

 **I don't own PJO or Naruto. You will never see this again.**

In a large room on twelve large thrones and one chair sit thirteen beings that range from 20' to 24' tall. These beings are the Olympian Gods. They are Zeus, the King of Olympus; Hera, the Queen of Olympus; Poseidon, God of the Sea; Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture; Ares, God of War; Athena, Goddess of Wisdom; Apollo, God of the Sun; Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt; Hephaestus, God of the Forge; Aphrodite, Goddess of love; Hermes, God of Messengers; and Dionysus, God of Wine. Also in the room are Hades, God of the Underworld; and Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home.

The normal arguments between Zeus and Poseidon, ("Mother Rhea liked me best" or "Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters") are interrupted by a bright flash of light. Once the light dims, standing where the light was are Chiron, a satyr, and four demigods, with one being a hunter. These demigods and the satyr are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and Grover Underwood the Satyr.

"Why are you here demigods?! Speak!" Zeus demands. "Didn't you summon us Lord Zeus?" Chiron asks. "We summoned you here to read about a demigod born in another universe that connects to ours." Clotho of the three Fates speaks when they appear. "Do you mean that there are other dimensions and universes out there Lady Fates?" Athena asks. Lachesis nods. "Each universe has alternate dimensions based off of each choice made by people in the universe. This is essentially called the Multi-verse Theory. People from this book will make appearances as the book progresses. Some may be familiar and some may not." Lachesis says. "No matter what Zeus, nobody is to be harmed until the book is finished." Atropos says. Zeus grudgingly nods.

With that the Fates disappear. "So who are you demigods?" Hera asks. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy says. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth says. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico says. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Thalia says. "And I'm Grover Underwood the Satyr and protector of the Wild Places." Grover says.

Before Zeus can start something like the big baby he is ("HEY! I'M NOT A BIG BABY!" Zeus says to the author. "Don't go breaking the fourth wall Zeus. I can make you do or say anything embarrassing if I so please." The author replies.), Athena asks, 'Who's going to read first?" "I will!" Annabeth says.

 **Chapter one: A whole new word.**

 **Two teenage boys were facing off in a place called the Valley of the End. This place was the final battle site of the First Hokage, the founder of Konoha, and Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan. The two boys were Naruto Uzumaki, who was in his one tailed form and Sasuke Uchiha, who was in his curse seal level 2 form. Both boys were using malevolent powers, but for a purpose.**

"What's the Valley of the End, Konoha, First Hokage, and curse seal?" Apollo asks. "It says here that the Valley of the End was created when a man named Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan which was enemies of the Uchiha clan during the Warring Clans era, and Madara Uchiha fought when Hashirama was picked to be the First Fire Shadow. Hokage means Fire Shadow. Konoha or Konohagakure no Sato means Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village. Curse seal is a branch of the ninja arts apparently also called juinjutsu." Annabeth explains after looking in a glossary in the back of the book.

 **Sasuke Uchiha was using his power to gain a greater power and finally avenge his family by killing his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. That one man, in one night, literally obliterated the clan. He was going to kill Naruto to gain the ultimate power of his clan's power; the Mangekyo Sharingan. To gain the twisted power of the Sharingan, one has to lose something very precious to them.**

"What's the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Athena asks. "It means Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye." Annabeth says after looking it up.

 **Naruto, however, was using the dark power sealed within him to bring back his best friend to the village…back to Sakura Haruno. She was the girl he loved but she love Sasuke for some reason. He would bring back the last Uchiha for her. He would even use Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, the bane of his existence, to bring him back. For you see, Naruto was supposed to be seen as a hero for keeping the evil fox at bay, but he is seen as the Kyuubi itself and so, he is hate by all but the younger generation. Naruto saw Sasuke as his brother, because while he was at the bottom of the ninja class and an orphan, Sasuke was at the top and the Uchiha was the first person of the younger generation to accept him. So, he would bring him back no matter what!**

" **I'm not going back Naruto. That place is only holding me back! I need to get enough power to beat** _ **HIM!**_ **" Sasuke said as he flapped his giant hand like wings, while activating his best jutsu, the Chidori, a weaker version of the Lightning Blade. It was also black because of the evil chakra he was using.**

An Iris message with an image of Sasuke in his Curse Seal Level Two form appears. All of the females are disgusted with the image, more so with Aphrodite. "Before anyone asks, Chidori means One Thousand Birds." Annabeth says predicting the question.

" **I** _ **will**_ **take you back no matter what, even if I got to break** _ **every**_ **bone in your body!" Naruto yelled as the tail of the fox cloak swished behind him. He brought his hand to the side and a ball of energy swirled on to it. The Rasengan, normally blue thanks to human chakra, was no purple because of the mixing of human and demonic energies.**

The image changes to Naruto in the One Tailed Cloak. "The Rasengan means Spiraling Sphere." Annabeth says.

 **The two were at the bottom of a waterfall that had the statues of the two who once battled here. Sasuke was at Madara's feet while Naruto was at the First Hokage's feet. With an unspoken word, the two flung into the air at each other, their attacks colliding.**

" **CHIDORI!"**

" **RASENGAN!"**

 **The energies combined around the two thirteen year old boys, creating a large sphere of purple energy around them. Then there was a flash of light, as if there was an explosion of pure power, and now Naruto was knocked out on the ground while Sasuke was standing above the boy. "I am still better than you." Sasuke said as he walked away in the nearby forest. He would not kill Naruto, because then he would be just like Itachi.**

 **A few minutes, the rain began to pour down, the seal that held the evil Kyuubi glowed brightly through Naruto's clothes on his stomach. Then in another flash of light, the one who sealed that terrible beast inside Naruto appeared next to the blond haired ninja, the Forth Hokage himself. The two looked almost like, except for the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.**

 **The Fourth looked at Naruto sadly and said, "I'm sorry my son, I should have never sealed Kyuubi into you. I should have just let the village be destroyed by the beast." The Fourth Hokage then got down to his knees and put a hand on Naruto's seal and slowly a ball of crimson red energy with the seal surrounding it came out. "It is time I take you to your true home." He said after he pocketed the ball of energy and held up Naruto's unconscious body, bridal style. That is when Kakashi, Naruto's sensei and the fourth's old student, came on the scene.**

An image of both the Fourth Hokage and Kakashi appear.

 **The jonin's lone eye widened to that of a dish plate. "S-sensei? M-minato-sensei?"**

" **Oh hello Kakashi." Minato said as he leveled a glare at the one eyed man. "Sorry to say but** _ **I**_ **am not truly here. When I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, I sealed part of my soul as well. Oh, and just so you know, I saw everything!"**

 **This one statement made the jonin pale and start sweating.**

" **I saw how the villagers ignored Naruto when he was just a child, they overpriced everything he bought, the academy held him back not for being stupid, they caused that, but because of the fact that they hated Naruto. No one gave him a chance and when he got onto your team, you turned your back on him AND the girl to train ONLY the Uchiha. You are just like the villager: at least the third Hokage helped him when he could without that that damn council interfering. That saying, 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't help their comrades are worse than trash', does not apply to you. You are such a hypocrite, and a failure in my eyes." Minato growled out as he walked to a black portal. "I hope you are proud of yourself"**

" **Sensei wait!" came the shaky voice of Kakashi.**

" **Are you going to say sorry? Don't bother….it won't change a thing." Minato said as he readjusted his hold on Naruto and bought a hand into the air. "COME!" There was a pulse in the air and 8 orbs came and spun around in his hand. "This world has seen enough of the Tailed Beasts, it is time for the power of the Kraken to leave this world."** _ **And this way, the other demon containers would not die, Naruto would hate me if I killed that Gaara kid.**_ **With that, the blond duo disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen again in this world.**

 **Kakashi fell to his knees, so lost that he never noticed the rain stop or how long he had been there. He slowly got back up and somberly walked back to the village, Lady Tsunade is not going to be happy.**

 **Sasuke, who was almost to Orochimaru, the man who promised him power, felt a burning sensation in his eyes and quickly went to a nearby puddle. The sight before him was the Mangekyo Sharingan!**

" **N-no….that means that…" Sasuke said to himself, not being able to finish his sentence. He silently cried to himself as he walked to Orochimaru's hidout.**

 **XXX**

 **Sakura, Lee, and a few others were freaking out. Gaara had a just screamed out when a tan ball of energy flew out of him. But now it seemed that he was fine. Temari was fussing over her little brother and when he said that he no longer heard the voice, she gave him a tearful hug. Though, one could not help but wonder what the hell just happened.**

 **Then a cry from the guards caught everyone's attention because they saw a figure in the distance. Taking a closer look, Tsunade saw that it was Kakashi. When the scarecrow haired man finally made it to the gate, he fell to his knees with a broken and defeated look on his face. This so did not bode well.**

" **Kakashi-sensei….what happened?" Sakura hesitantly asked.**

" **They are both gone. Sasuke left the battle site, leaving Naruto to die. Only, what I got there, Naruto was unconscious but not alone." Kakashi droned out, giving the now present Jiriaya a sad look.**

" **My sensei was there as well. He said that he saw everything and that he should have just let the village be destroyed by the Kyuubi, then he called out to the Tailed Beasts and they obviously came and he them and Naruto….to the underworld I would guess." Kakashi said while the younger generation gasped while Tsunade and Jiriaya looked away in shame. Sakura noticed this and asked.**

" **Sensei, who was your sensei?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes over her lost teammates.**

 **Jiriaya was the one to answer her question. "The Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father."**

 **There was absolute silence at this statement. The ninja and the villagers who had arrived at the gates to welcome back the Uchiha, all stared in shock at the Toad Sage before everyone let out a paniced, "WHAAAAAAAAT!" that consumed the village.**

 **XXXX**

 **A day after Naruto was taken from his world; the blond was now in a bed. From the sounds outside the window, it seemed that it was very noisy out there. Slowly waking up, Naruto bolted up and looked around, this place was not his apartment in Konoha, nor was it a hospital room.**

 **Looking around him, he noticed a scroll addressed to him:**

 _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **I am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, yes I am the Fourth Hokage, but I am also your father. My name is Minato Namikaze. I understand if you hate me but know that I will always love you. Now, I have taken you away from Konoha, even from the Elemental Countries. You are in a place called the United States, more specifically New York City, New York. Though I am dead as Minato Namikaze, I am still alive, but thanks to your uncle I cannot be truly active in your life. Don't worry though, we will meet in time. When the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Now, since you are still young, you have to go to school in this world and I have enrolled you in Yancy Academy. In the seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world and that includes money. Also, there are some special jutsu that only you can learn since you are my son. Oh, just for a reference for the future, get a book on Greek Mythology, you will need that info, trust me. Be careful my son.**_

 _ **Minato…**_

"Anyone thinking that Minato sounds like one of us?" Hermes asks. He gets nods in return aside from Athena who is deep in thought.

 **Naruto sighed as he looked out the window after reading the scroll. He had a lot to do in this new and strange world. Smirking, he created a shadow clone and got to work sorting out the stuff in the scroll. He did notice that his Shadow Clone came out differently; it literally formed from out of the shadows!**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Annabeth says and asks. Before anyone can volunteer, there is another flash of light.

 **Hope you all like this. R &R!**


End file.
